


First Day of Summer

by planetundersiege



Series: Dirkjake Week 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dirkjakeweek2018, Earth C, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Microfic, Oneshot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Summer, The sun - Freeform, Thinking, dirkjake - Freeform, hand holding, prompt, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirkjake week 2018: Day 8: First Day of SummerFirst sunrise of summer, last sunrise of spring.





	First Day of Summer

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, Jake asked with a huge smile on his face. That smile made Dork swoon, his boyfriend was so cute, that smile was really from another world. But what he meant made everything even better.

They had woken up pretty early, and now sat in the warm grass in their backyard, looking at the sunrise, orange colors magically painting the sky. The sky was alive, like if an artist had painted it and filled it with clouds and beauty.

“Yeah, it really is”, was Dirk’s response, before he carefully reached out for Jake’s hand. It was nice being out in the garden, the air just smelled early, and it was great. It was the first sunrise of summer, last sunrise of spring.

The tiny flowers were in full bloom, enjoying the heat and warmth, and so did Dirk. Summer was his favorite season. All the extra hours of sunlight that would kiss is dark skin, and all of the things he could do with Jake.

They could go swimming, hiking, or just play football in shorts and T-shirt’s. Sometimes simple things like that meant more than people realized. But for Dirk, this was fantastic.

He would spend yet another season with his beloved Jake. They’d had an awesome spring, but the summer would surely top it all. He was sure if it.


End file.
